Reflection ~
by Sasayuku no Tenshi
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Yurika, a wish granter, goes to Japan and meets the Gundam boys. She falls in love with Duo -- but Duo has other ideas. Yurika tries to win his heart... But will she succeed? R&R!


-- Reflection --  
  
(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing, Tenchi Muyo! Or any other anime noted. I don't own the songs listed below either. I do own Yurika, the idea of the wish granting scheme, the 'city' of Calic, the icy realm Yurika lives in and anything else not to do with Tenchi Muyo! Or Gundam Wing.)  
  
"Reflections? They're not just a copy of an image. Sometimes they can tell you something, like they will me. Want to hear my tale? Follow on. Many songs inspired this story, including Go Godzilla (Initial D), Sweet Vibration (Initial D), Maybe Tonite (Initial D), Knights of Fire (Initial D), Rage your Dream [Lover's Remix] (Initial D), Koko ni Kite (Card Captor Sakura), Anata no Ireba (Card Captor Sakura), Sakuya Tokyo Girl (Tenchi Muyo!) and Tales of Destiny (Tenchi Muyo!). I hugely recommend that download these songs. These are my inspiration!"  
  
Yurika's the name, granting a wish is the game. It gets a bit boring really, sitting in my icy realm, waiting for a mission. I'm going to go out for a while.  
  
As I stroll around in the large city of Calic, many who have heard about me greet me. *Yawn* I wonder what they think of me. They probably think I'm an idiot.  
  
"Hi there Yurika! I can't believe it's you, the fabled wish-granter! Good to see you today. Going anywhere special?" I shake my head. They smile at me and walk on. I walk the opposite way to them.  
  
I walk on a bit more, and then I stop. "Why am I doing this?" I ask myself. "I can grant any wishes I want. I can wish for something and it'll be granted straight away. I'll give it a try, shall I?"  
  
I hold my hand to my heart, wishing for something... different. To be transported to another world. To go to the colonies, where the action is. "I want meet the Gundam Wing team!" I shout, still holding my hand to my heart. In a split second, I am taken away to a new place...  
  
"Did it work?" I whisper to myself, walking about with my wings batting back and forth. I look around, seeing a load of people flooding past me. It worked I guess - I was a TOKYO GIRL!  
  
Dancing around as cherry blossoms flap across my face. People look at me. It's not everyday you see someone as strange as me dancing in cherry blossoms with huge black angel wings, a purple polo neck, dark purple capris, white knuckle gloves and short brown hair. I'm one of a kind!  
  
I continue my dance, but I seem to crash into someone. "Terribly sorry," I say to them, staring into their blue eyes. I pick up the bags he dropped, handing to them, covering my blushes.  
  
"Thanks," he sweetly replies. Boy was he a hottie! I look at him as he turns around, with a long braid wafting behind him. I hold my heart again. Do I wish for love? Nah, that'll be too easy. I'll win his heart!  
  
I blow out my black flowing wings and follow him from the sky. He walks through a forest and directly behind him are wild flames, raging and streaming through the forest. He mustn't be able to smell anything or sense it - poor soul. Willing to risk my own life, I fly down and rescue him, carrying him in my arms to safety.  
  
"What are you thinking!?" he shouts back at me, angrily. He looks down at the forest. "Now let me go!"  
  
I could swear that I'd seen flames behind him. I look back down at the forest. All is calm. All is silent. Not a flame in sight.  
  
"I'm... Really sorry," I reply to him, putting him back down on his feet. He smiles back at me. I blush. He smiles back at me. I shake my head. "Honest, I didn't mean to... I just thought that there was something behind you..."  
  
"That's OK... Uh... Yurika?" he says to me. I startle as he says my name. Was that a part of my wish? I don't know. He smiles back at me. "Thanks for being concerned anyway."  
  
I smile again and he walks off carrying his coat over his left shoulder. He turns around and winks at me. I sink down to my knees. Aaah - he's so sweet! ^^  
  
"Hmm, That'll be quite nosy, wouldn't it?" I say to myself. I do it anyway. I follow him to a little cottage, and he walks inside. Someone with blond hair greets him wearing a long, shocking pink skirt and a tight electric green t-shirt. Maybe she's his wife?  
  
I curiously go down towards the window on the side of the cottage. He's dancing with her - I think that they are married. Tough luck I guess. He's taken. I stroll away with my hands in my pockets - but something catches my eye. Inside, he's walking away from her. She seems to loosen her long skirt. She's wearing khakis below and then she loosens her top. Below is a pink shirt with a purple vest on top of it. She walks away from him.  
  
They start talking. I can't hear very well. They must have double-glazing on the windows. She seems to be saying something about someone called 'Hero'. I fly onto the roof of the cottage, going closer towards the chimney, trying to hear a bit better. They're talking about 'Hero' again. The woman has a husky voice and doesn't sound like a woman at all - maybe she's a man in drag?  
  
I keep listening and then someone sees me sitting on the roof. He has short brown hair and is wearing spandex and a forest green tank top. "What are you doing up there?" He asks me. I fly down off the roof.  
  
"I was... Bird watching!" I say back to him. He must think I'm a real sad git. Bird watching? Me? I don't think so. That's all I could think of though, I guess. He just laughs at me. I shrug my shoulders.  
  
"Bird watching? What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting on a roof, bird watching?" he asks me. I shrug my shoulders again. "I mean, someone as cool and pretty as you... a geek?"  
  
I sigh. "You got me straight away." I sit down on the ground with my legs crossed. "Am I that readable?" He laughs again. I shake my head and fly up to the sky with my black wings. He holds out his hand, wanting me to take it.  
  
"Yurika, come inside." He said. How did he know my name? Had my fame as a wish granter spread all over the world? I took his hand anyway and landed on the ground, walking in to the cottage with him. The door opened, and inside, loud music was playing. The two inside stopped dancing and looked at me.  
  
"It's you again!" The braided one shouts. I cover my blushes again. The blond one smiles at me. I shake my head.  
  
"Nice to meet you," the blond one says to me. He holds his hand out, and then asks my name. "Umm," He says. "You're name?"  
  
I smile and take his hand. "Yurika. And yours?"  
  
"Quatre. Quatre Rabarba Winner." He replies. "My friend here, the one with the braid, is Duo. Heero is the one that brought you in."  
  
I shake Duo's hand and then walk back from him as he tries to glare at me. I simply smile back. "Nice to meet you, Duo." I say to him. He growls at me. I walk further back. Quatre invites me to sit down on a sofa. I sit down and gently drop off to sleep.  
  
- end of part 1 


End file.
